The Bookstore Girl & The Third Son
by VampingSolace
Summary: Edward Cullen is a highplaced, rich businessman in Seattle. Isabella Swan is working in a bookstore. Will first impressions be true?   Rated M for lemons
1. Story Teaser

**Well... Hello ladies!  
A/N**

**Since this is my debut to , I figured I might as well give you a little teaser..  
This scene will be in my story, but I have a few troubles coming up with a main title for the fic and also I would appreciate the help of a Beta.  
So please, if you are interested in helping me, just send me some digital mail (:**

**Twilight = not mine.  
SM kicks ass for creating this... We just get to mess around with the characters...**

**VS  
**

"Meet me upstairs, I give you twenty seconds to get rid of _all _those clothes", he whispered as he had put his hand on the phone to prevent the caller from eavesdropping.

I obeyed, immediately and rushed up those dark wooden stairs.  
My face flushed as I replayed yesterday's scenery in front of my eyes... It had been heavenly.

I planned on giving him what he wanted, on doing _exactly _as he said.  
But my mind had other plans, it seemed.  
Swinging open his bedroom door, I walked over to his walk-in closet and searched for a place to hide.

Again, I re-thought and got another idea.  
I dug into the closet, pulled a white button-down-shirt from it's hanger, stepped out of my dress and pulled the shirt over my head.

My hands searched for his favorite tie, the black velvet one with golden pinstripes and I fastened it around the collar of the shirt.  
When I heard his hurried footsteps, I rushed out of the closet and went to stand behind the door.

"So, where we-" Edward stopped in his tracks, and I could almost imagine the way the surprised expression showed on his face as he noticed I wasn't on the bed, as he had asked me to.

"Bella?" He called.  
Closing the door behind him, I tiptoed towards his back and said:  
"Well, hello there," I quoted him.  
He turned around, lusty deep-green taking over his usually so jadey green eyes.  
"Hi yourself... Nice tie," His turn to quote.  
"I also like your pants... Maybe you should let me get into them," As I winked, he smiled broadly, and his hands reached up to brush my cheek.

"Crazy Bella... Always loves to quote our first meeting..." He mused, as I bit my lip.  
"You know... I thought you were a jerk that evening," I confessed, knowing he already knew that fact.  
"Oh, I know... Just the way I thought you were pretty hot pissed off that way," he winked to me, and I felt my stomach flutter.

"So, where were we?" He asked me, eyeing my state of dress.  
His hands glided over to my sides, holding me firmly in place as he stared into my eyes.  
"Right here?" I guessed and streched out my neck to kiss the spot next to his ear.

"Damn," he sighed.

**I know, I know... It is not much...**  
**But I thought, that way you would get to see how I write etc.**  
**And, you also get a sneek peek of how E & B will meet... How nice is that ;)**

**Please, drop me a review, sign up for the story alerts (bc I don't post on a regular basis)**

**SY!**


	2. The Bribed One & The Fashionista

**twilight = SM's...  
storyline = mine...**

**The first chapter came up earlier than planned, thanks to all of you who subscribed!  
Honestly, I was shocked (:**

**Please, drop a review if you have read it, and tell me what you think!  
Thank you in advance,  
VS**

The Bookstore Girl & The Third Son.  
A Vampingsolace© Twilight FanFic.

**Chapter One: The Bribed One and The Fashionista.**

"My, oh my… Are you sure about this Bella?" Alice asked as I held up a perfectly normal shirt, in her favorite fashion store. Her fashion store; 'Dazzled'.  
"Why shouldn't I, Alice? Is there something wrong with it?" I really didn't understand the fuss she was making about this shirt.  
It was just a shirt, I thought.  
"Now Bells, I know just what you are thinking… This is just a shirt… It's just for work… blah, blah!" she exclaimed, throwing her slender arms up in the air.  
How did she do that? Care about clothing… so freaking much?

"Alice, come on, it's nice!" I tried to persuade her.  
"Not it is not nice! It's damn plain, can't you see it?" She said, sighing deeply as she saw something that I clearly didn't see.  
"If it's so damn plain, why do you sell it then?" I tried to make a point.  
"What I mean, my child, is that it's not nice for you." She appeared a bit calmer now and held out her hand.  
"But, it's yellow…" I tried one last time.  
"Exactly the point being! Yellow is so not your color. It makes you look like a corpse… We discussed this in the past, don't try to convince me. It will look so uncute, and then when people ask you where you have bought it, you will answer at 'Dazzled', and that way I will have no clients anymore resulting a bankruptcy!".  
Wow… Drama-queen, much?  
I'm surprised she didn't even faint because of lack of oxygen.

"Okay, okay, fine. I'll just pick something else then." I glared at her.  
Alice knew that I didn't like to shop one bit.  
I'd rather go working on a Saturday, then to stand in lines for some fitting booths and checkouts.  
So not worth of your time.  
"Let me pick something for you?" She gazed at me with her big blue eyes, pleading to let her choose some shirt for me.  
"Oh, fine… Just don't let me wait another hour, Alice… I need to be somewhere at four." I stared at my watch.  
Two-thirty already. And I've been here since one 'o clock sharp.

"Oh my God! That date I set up for you was today?" Her mouth even made that 'o'-shape you see in movies all the time.  
And yes, she did get me to agree to arrange me a date.  
What can I say… She bribed with giving me a make-over Alice-style. And believe me, you so don't want that.  
"No Alice, that's tomorrow actually. I need to go see someone for a job interview." I told her.  
Once that sentence left my lips, Alice looked at me with a kind of angry expression.  
"Please tell me you weren't going to wear the yellow thingy to that interview, Bella" Alice said rhetorically.  
"No?" I tried.  
"You are so lucky I saved you… Now come with me please!" She didn't ask me that question to answer either, but grabbed my arm instead and pulled me to her more fancy clothing corner.

"Alice, I remember telling you I only had forty bucks to spend… This is way more than that," I told her with a bit of embarrassment in my voice.  
"Oh please, I can wait to get that money from you. Once you get that job, you pay me back." She said, matter-of-factly.  
"And what if I don't get the job?" She looked at me for one second with her 'you-must-be-joking-look' and then continued her quest for the 'perfect thing'.  
"Please, go bother someone else with your nonsense."  
Just a few seconds after that, she turned to me again, flashing my a bright smile.  
She then held the thing in front of her.  
It was red…  
It was dressy, yet not overdone…  
And someone-call-the-paper, because Isabella liked it.

"It's pretty," I told Alice who proudly presented Miss. Red-with-a-hint-of-sexy to me.  
"I told you I was going to find you something," she winked at me.  
"Now, hurry up, to the fitting rooms with you. Go ahead and put this on, I'll be right there."  
I promised myself that I would let Alice do her thing, and not argue with her until I didn't like it anymore.  
But this wasn't that bad…

Installing myself in the last fitting booth, I threw my purse on the floor and pulled my v-neck shirt over my head.  
Putting on the red thing, I saw it wasn't a blouse.  
It looked quite good on my actually.  
The top had sleeves that reached my elbows and the neckline wasn't too nor too high. It was perfect.  
I also noticed that the red of the top brought out the red streaks in my hair.  
Wow, Alice would have been so proud if she had heard me saying that.  
There was a stitched motive on the front of the top, but it wasn't a figure, just lines crossing each other and curling and all that stuff.

"Bella, I just…-" she opened the curtain and her eyes widened at the sight of my new top.  
"Oh. My. God, it looks even better than I could imagine! You go girl,"  
She smiled, helping creeping up a smile on my face as well.  
"And here you have a little something extra, from me to you," she handed me a jacket. It was a blazer.  
Nice, soft, black and also… Eighty-five freaking dollars!  
Then, my eyes fluttered to the price tag on the red top.  
'Please don't be expensive, please don't be expensive', I prayed.  
"Shit no Alice!" My mood, was ruined. Officially.  
"What's the matter with you now? I provide you the perfect interview-outfit and what do I get from you? A 'Shit no, Alice!'". She wasn't happy with me now.

"Eighty-five dollars for the jacket and a nice and oh so shouting-in-my-face fifty dollars for the top? I'm sorry but I really can't afford that, Alice." I shook my head.  
She looked… sad.  
"But that's why I'm giving you the blazer, a gift from me to you!" Her eyes looked hopeful.  
But Alice knew all too well that I didn't like her giving me expensive things.  
No furniture, no fancy pink laptop, and definitely not a blazer.

"Alice…." I groaned.  
My little friend seemed to be thinking.  
"Don't hurt yourself," I joked to lighten the mood as I began to take of the top.  
"Sorry?" she asked, confused.  
"With the thinking, don't hurt yourself," I winked and she laughed.  
"Sorry Bells, I know you don't like it… But this is for an important thing. It's got something to do with your future. Please take it, and you know what? Because I won't let you pay me the blazer, you could always uhm…" Thinking again.  
"Do what, Alice?" I was amused by her.  
"Buy my lunch tomorrow? Or you know, I'll think of something," She smiled handing me the blazer again.  
"You should be in politics… Really…"

After getting dressed again and after giving Alice my forty bucks, she wrapped up the top and gave the bag to me.

"Thanks again Alice," I said, actually glad she did convince me.  
"Oh, you know it's not a big deal. I'd do about anything for you, Honey,"  
And I knew that.  
"Still, thanks, and I'll call you once I get home from the interview,".  
I winked, said good-bye and walked over to the opposite of the street.

Towards my place. 

Any questions? Don't hesitate to ask... I won't bite ;)

Please, once you're here... Drop me a review or subsribe to the Alert. I don't post on a regular basis.

Hugs,  
VS.


	3. The Saint & The Sinner: Part One

**Hi there!**  
**Wow, two chapters in the same amount of days! I have been getting so much inspiration lately!**

**I would love to thank my first two reviewers for their time to read & review this story. It really means a lot to me.**  
**Now, I give you part One of 'The Saint & The Sinner'.**  
**Guess who's who and you get a nice MEW from Disk :)**

**hugs,  
VS.**

**twilight isn't mine. this is just my storyline and SM's characters featuring in it...  
**

**Chapter Two: The Saint & The Sinner. Part One**

Carrying the oversized shopping bag and my purse, made it hard to get my keys out of the front pocket of my handbag.  
Placing the bag on the floor, I rummaged through the contents of my leather friend and finally fished my keys out of it.

After opening the front door of the apartment building, I walked towards the elevator.  
The '_ping_' announced its arrival and I stepped into the elevator.  
Pressing the button that was marked as '4', I moved upwards.

I arrived on my floor in no-time, and I soon stood in front of apartment 403, on the end of the corridor.  
Each floor counted three flats, which was the reason why you actually had a nice place.  
My flat wasn't huge, but it was alright for me.  
It counted two bedrooms, one bathroom, a storage closet, an open kitchen and a space for a dining table and a living room.  
I turned my key into the lock and the door sprang open.

I was welcomed by the nice feeling of being home. I absolutely loved this place.  
Walking over to the thermostat, I turned the heater a bit higher.  
It was February, after all here in Seattle. And that wasn't really toasty warm.

As I turned my head towards the kitchen, I almost got a seizure. It was three-fifteen.  
"Oh my God, oh my God," I chanted as I pulled the bag with me to my bedroom.  
Throwing the content on my bed, I rummaged through my closet to find to black slacks.  
But then, it hit me. I had send them to the dry-cleaners after I want to a family party last Sunday.  
Damn it!

Looking through my clothing, I found a black pencil skirt that Alice had once loaned me.  
Well, actually she bought it two sizes too big for herself, only to give it to me.  
And guess what? It was my size… It fitted perfectly.  
And she thought I wouldn't notice that, after she had told me every girl needs a black skirt in her closet, only one week before the 'loan'.

I had managed to get dressed with the pencil skirt, the red top and blazer in just a matter of four minutes and then I flew direction bathroom.  
I swiftly combed through my hair and re-applied some eyeliner and mascara before I realized I hadn't put on my shoes yet.  
Walking to the bedroom –again, I opened the bottom drawer and pulled out my heeled black boots. I hoped I wouldn't make a typical Bella-move and be all klutzy on my job application.

Three-twenty-five was it now. Okay, I was good.  
Knowing I could reach the Store in approximately ten minutes on foot, I decided I'd better wait until it was twenty to four, and then I would still be ten minutes too early.  
But you know what they say; it's better to be relaxed and wait ten minutes then to hurry your ass of and be three minutes too late.  
It occurred to me now that I hadn't seen my kitty Disc since I came home.  
Normally she always lay underneath the table that faced my front door.

"Disc? Where are you honey?" I searched under the table, under my bed and in the bathroom.  
Where could she be? I wondered.  
With a box of kitty-food, I proceeded looking for my black and white spotted kitten until I heard a faint 'mew' coming from my closet.  
I opened the door and yeah, of course… In my stocking basket, there she was.  
I shook my head as I took in the scenery: black pantyhose, now all rock 'n' rolled-up because of the holes, and a kitty chewing on my brand new blue sport socks like it was strawberry 'Bubbelicious'.  
Gotta love young cats, I thought.  
Taking her from out of the closet, and closing the doors now, I put her on the floor and checked my watch.  
"Time to go now… Wish mommy good-luck!". I patted her a good-bye on the back, took my purse from the breakfast bar and went on my way out again.

Meeting Mrs. Newton in the elevator I smiled at her, and she wished my good-luck for my job application.  
I thanked her and rushed out of the building.

The sky was already darkening a bit, since it was winter and the streets weren't awfully crowded yet. Overall a really nice walk.  
I passed by my little grocery shop owned by Leah Clearwater and her mother and also ran across her brother Seth on my way.

As the smell off delicious coffee kept on getting closer, I spotted the sign of 'The Page Turner', the bookshop slash coffeehouse slash place-for-students-to-come-and-study. And also where I went to applicate. I had read in the paper that they looked for a full-time helper who would help with the book-selling and also serve coffee for those who want or buy.  
It seemed to be my perfect job, since I majored in English Lit at Seattle University.  
Ever since I graduated, about half a year ago I wanted to work here.  
I also stayed here in Seattle, instead of going back to little, green Forks where my father still lives.  
My mother has a home in Phoenix, with her new husband Phil.  
Yes, my parents were divorced.  
But they still got along fine.

As I pushed open the glass door, the bell announced my arrival.  
There weren't many people at this time of day. The students already went home, and the rush of business people only finished working at five or even later.

"Good afternoon, Miss. How may I help you?" Asked a man-voice.  
Looking up, I was stunned to see a guy like him standing behind the counter of building where there were books.  
He was tall, about six foot and gorgeous too, with tattoo's spreading over his bared arms.  
His hair was tied back into a nice, dirty-blond ponytail and his eyes were a shimmery blue.  
The name tag said 'James'.  
"Uhm, I had an appointment with Angela Weber?" I said, questioning.  
"Oh, so you must be Isabella then. Nice to meet you, my name is James Carter." He smiled at me, showing-off his dimpled cheeks.  
"Nice to meet you too," I answered.  
His eyes wandered over my entire body, and he smiled again as his eyes reached mine again.  
"Angela's in her office right now. I'll take you to her,"  
I nodded and thanked him right away for his kindness.

He led me behind the corner and knocked twice on the door that announced 'Angela Weber, manager'.  
"Come in," A female voice sounded.  
"Good luck," James whispered to me and then walked away.

_So, we have met James!_  
_We'll have to wait for the second part to meet Angela, our new favourite manager -female that is :)_  
_I think you can guess who's the Sinner, and who's the Saint? _

**Please, drop a review and make my day!**


	4. The Saint & The Sinner: Part Two

**A/N **

**So so, I am back with a new chapter for you guys!**  
**I would really like to thank my two very great helpers: Lexington Rose, my awesome Beta who rocks!, and also Kasi -TeamAllTwilight to pre-read the chapter for me!**

**And again, I love the reviews I've gotten so far and please keep them coming. You guys are the only reason I do this!**

**Enjoy the third chapter, and I promise you, Edward will be there sooner than we know ;)**

**Vee.**

Twilight is owned by Stephenie Meyer... I just own this storyline and a wonderful kitten.

**Chapter Three: The Saint & The Sinner (Part Two).**

When I opened the door, there sat a woman at a beautiful mahogany desk. She lifted her head instantly, and I was met with what looked like the complete opposite of James. She looked like an angel, and was just as beautiful.

Her hair was a deep shade of rich brown, almost black and it was pulled up in an elegant ponytail, leaving out her straight bangs and a few strands at the sides. She had big green eyes and a full mouth that curled upwards to smile at me.

"Well, Isabella Swan! How nice it is to finally meet you. I've been looking forward to this interview. Please, do take a seat," she told me, indicating the comfy looking stool in front of her lovely desk. It looked antique, perfect for a book store.

As I let my eyes wander through Angela's office, I noticed it was beautiful. The walls were painted a delectable shade of taupe, which was a divine combination with the dark wood of the furniture. There was also a very nice chest of drawers, behind the table Angela was sitting at. A laptop adorned the desk, as well as a fancy glass lamp.

"Thank you, it's also very nice to meet you as well, Miss Weber," I politely said to her.

I noticed that Angela had made me feel completely at ease. I was under the impression that she was the saint in this place; too good for the other people in this world as well. I could also make a guess based on appearances that James could easy be the sinner in that scenario. The two of them looked like two complete opposites. He seemed to be a rough guy, with his tattoos and long blond hair. All that while Angela looked sweet, calm and collected. Innocent even. I wondered if they were a couple…

"Please, call me Angela. Well, Isabella… To get straight to the point, I have to say I am more than pleased to have someone applying for a job that has a degree in English Lit!" she admitted to me.

I felt my smile grew wider as she seemed very positive about me. For the first time, I actually had a good feeling about an interview. "It could be very logical, Angela. I love books and I couldn't be a day without one of them, which has been a pattern for years since I was a little girl. Reading before I went to sleep, when I was waiting somewhere… It grew on me. And yes, I am a book nerd, as they would say." I repressed the urge to giggle with that statement.

Angela looked at me, her angelic face angled, looking at some piece of paper that was lying next to her on the desk. Angela –angelic face… What a coincidence. I bet her parents also found her an angel.

"Isabella, for me, this interview has given me the exact information that I needed… already," she smiled and slid the sheet of paper in my direction.  
I saw the first words, and I was speechless for about half a minute as I continued to stare at the white sheet in front of me.

**'CONTRACT FOR EMPLOYMENT'**

I didn't need to read the rest of it… I just smiled and thanked Angela from the bottom of my heart.

"Thank you so much!" I exclaimed with genuine happiness.  
"No, I thank you, so when can you start?" Angela asked, rubbing her hands together.  
"Uhm… I'd say tomorrow? I don't know, you tell me!" I said to her, still buzzing with joy.

"Tomorrow would be nice. I'll also get you a shirt, a T-shirt and an apron for when you have counter duty at the coffee bar. Let's take a look here and get you your work schedule." She said and clicked some keys on her laptop's keyboard.  
"Sure, that would be wonderful," I smiled at her.

She seemed to be reading and then she took a piece of blank paper and a pen and started writing in a very elegant handwriting.  
"Normally, you will have coffee duty on Monday from seven-thirty am, until two pm. Then you're done for the day." She smiled. _Seven-thirty… that's early!_ I thought. But then I reconsidered my opinion, because if would be lovely to finish at two in the afternoon on a Monday. That way I can do my grocery shopping then, instead of doing it on Saturdays.

"Okay, that sounds alright." I told Angela who was writing down what she was saying.  
"Now, you can always swap shifts with James. But since he is only working part-time, you will be here most of the time together with me." I nodded.

"On Tuesday, you start at eight in the morning and you have just an ordinary shift until four. On Tuesdays, the stock arrives, so it will be a bit more busy than normal. Especially our returning customers know that so they will come to check out the new books and get a cup of coffee. There is usually also a massive amount on students on Tuesday, from noon until about three in the afternoon. But on Tuesdays, James has the early morning shift, so he will be there to help you until his shift ends at two. I'm also still here, so we should have that part covered." I nodded again, clearly not having any problems with the schedule so far.

"Now, you also get a day off besides your weekends. I assume Friday would be nice? That way you'll have a longer weekend?" Angela asked looking up from the schedule she was drawing on the piece of paper.

"Oh, that would indeed be nice! Thank you. But who covers the weekends then? I've seen that it can get quite busy then, also with people who come to get their breakfast and coffee." I asked with genuine interest.  
"I have all of that covered, Sweetie." she said waving her hand like it was no big deal.

"I have a helper Saturday and Sunday-mornings until about noon. Then it usually get's calm enough to handle myself. And when I really need help, my husband joins in to help me. That way we're also together. He doesn't mind one bit." Angela's eyes started to gleam as soon as she spoke of her husband. She was young though, to be a married woman. But if she was happy, I guess it didn't matter that much how old she was.

"Well, that's nice that you can work together." I assumed. Angela's smile brightened up the whole room.  
"Oh, it certainly is. It's great!" She exclaimed.

We continued working on my schedule, and I was quite pleased with the result. So on Monday, I had the early shift until two pm; Tuesdays would be normal days from eight 'till four pm; Wednesdays were from seven until three-thirty pm and Thursdays would be the longest day of work in the week, working from eight am until six-thirty or seven in the evening. I didn't mind, since Friday would be my day off anyway.

I could now tell you that Angela certainly was a saint, and I completely _adored _my new boss.

**That was that. I hope you liked it? Please let me know and REVIEW? :)  
I Love you all more than I can say! **

**Vee!**

**My twitter: twitter(DOT)com/VampingSolace  
**


End file.
